


A King's Family

by SleepyEmily



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry (Video game), Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEmily/pseuds/SleepyEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories featuring Pagan and/or Ajay and those around them, some chapters follow each other and others stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ajay, my boy. I feel like it's been a while since we last spoke," Pagan declared rather suddenly over said boy's radio. "And I realised that I have been the one doing most of the talking, the chatter box I am, so I hope you're not too busy to hold a conversation with your dear old stepdad. So, how are you?"

"Pagan?!"

Pagan glanced at the radio in his hand strangely as though it were a window to see the boy.

"Yes? Why the surprise, lad? Did you forget about me? Has it really been that long?"

"Where are you?" Ajay asked sounding genuinely confused however his voice held a bit of a slur, as though he were drunk.

"I am sat in my home eating dinner like a civilised gentleman, like you could've been before you shamelessly ran off." Pagan stated, taking an uninterested bite from a salmon dish in front of him, twirling the fork in one hand, he held the radio in the other as he lifted it to his mouth. "Are you drunk? Or high? Not that I would blame you for either, I mean, this god forsaken country practically shoves the coke up my nose what with all the shit that goes on in it."

"I...er, I'm, they, they gave me somethin- wait, wha- what the fuck is that?" Ajay sounded so perplexed that Pagan put down his fork to rub his forehead in amusement.

"You don't get high often do you?" He chuckled.

"There you are!" The boy damn near shouted into Pagan's ear.

"Christ, boy. No need to yell. Who's joined you anyway? Anyone I know?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, that's...yes," Ajay seemed to trying to state things firmly and it was clearly not working well with his brain at the moment.

"Afraid not, I'm talking to you via radio, you know, like usual."

"What radio?"

"Jesus Christ," Pagan muttered, closing his eyes as though in pain. "Oh I don't know, the radio that I been talking to you through for the past few days, the one that's stuck to your bloody belt, or pocket or wherever you put it, it's on your person somewhere!"

"Wait, Reggie?" Ajay said warily. "Is that you?"

Reggie? Ah yes, Pagan could recall them now, he'd seen their faces on the passports and seen them by camera but hadn't had the pleasure of meeting those two fuck ups.

"Those stoners? Actually quite amazed they're still alive, they're very annoying to listen to-"

" _Holy shit!"_

There was a few seconds of scuffling, angry grunting and growling and Ajay's panicked noises as he ran from whatever he had pissed off. Pagan strained to make out what was happening and stuck the radio right to his ear to try and discern the sounds. There was another yelp from the boy before more grunting.

"Is that a rhino?" Pagan asked, bewildered as he pictured the scene on the receiving end of the radio. "My God, Ajay! All I can see is you running up to a startled rhino as though it were an old friend, you are running from it still right? Not gotten confused and started hugging a snake or anything?"

All that could be heard was heavy breathing and footsteps through the rough terrain. Pagan took that as a good sign.

"Sounds like an escape; good, good." He sat back and gestured for the woman server next to him to pour him some tea. "Tell you what. How about you come back up here to my home, where there are no rhino's I might add, and we'll try sitting and talking like normal people, hm? C'mon, I'll even ask the chef in my kitchen to whip you up something to eat, from the sounds of it you're going to get the hell of a munchies with all the running. You don't seem fond of crab, so what do you want to eat?"

"That's weird..."

From the sounds of it the boy had ceased fleeing and Pagan had the image of him crouched in some bushes with gormless, wide eyes.

"I'm sure it is- look what do you. Want. To. Eat?" Pagan said firmly. "Maybe had a big old fashioned English breakfast to knock off that kickback you'll probably get?"

"Breakfast? Bacon? Sausage and egg sarnie sounds..." Ajay stopped. "Sounds, er, nice."

"You sound thrilled about it," Pagan said rolling his eyes at the radio in his hand pointedly to Gary who had brought over some paperwork for him to look over. Gary smiled, or grimaced, humorlessly and waited.

"Also I could make a sexuality joke about sausage and eggs but I won't right now," he said, setting down his tea as he then muttered, like Ajay couldn't hear him. "Doubt your drug addled brain could handle a simple joke at the moment."

He reached out for the papers absentmindedly and gathered them in front of him as Gary made a hasty exit. "I've got to go, country to rule and all that but don't you worry; I'll have your food here and ready for when you get here- oh wait.  _Gary_!"

Gary poked his head back through the door.

"Phone down to the kitchen and make some egg and sausage sandwich will you? Thank you." Pagan had already dismissed the poor man and turned back to the table. "Now would you want any sauces with that? Hello?"

No beep to signal that the radio had connected to the other, Ajay must've turned his off, ran out of battery or lost his signal but either way the conversation was done.

"Rude," Pagan declared and promptly knocked his cup of tea onto the very important files. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ajay was feeling a tad uneasy between the two leaders, he usually did when they fought but this time, that pause where Sabal had seemed to want to hit Amita, her daring him to do it and laughing. None of it made Ajay less troubled, it was bad enough the argued constantly on their plans that they didn't need to undercurrent of violence to add to it.

After Sabal seemed to push down his anger, it was Amita who immediately moved the conversation onto his next target.

One, that for once, Ajay was reluctant to dispose of.  

"She didn't have a choice," Ajay implored, looking to both Amita and Sabal for their reactions. "They had her family."

He honestly thought that Sabal might be on his side of mercy, considering he seemed to care more about people and their lives in general but he frowned at Ajay as he leaned against the cabinet behind him. Amita's expression quite simply didn't even flicker.

"And how many families did she take because of her own?" Sabal said, looking at the boy as though to try and encourage him to his way of thinking.

"It doesn't matter why she did it," Amita said, steadily staring Ajay down as though to dare him to disagree. "She has to pay, like everyone else."

It was something of a shock to the both of them that the son of Mohan did not quietly agree like he usually did.

" _I'll_ decide what happens to Noore," Ajay stated firmly as he turned to head out the door without waiting for an answer or agreement, he also didn't see the slight surprise on Amita and Sabal's faces at such an action.

The door closed and left a moment of silence behind, Sabal glanced at his female co-leader, she stared at the floor for a second or two before turning to hold his gaze as she gestured at the door.

"The first time he has an opinion and it's about something as important as this?" she said phrasing it as a question.

"He has a soft heart, but a good one, he has helped many citizens," Sabal said and he too sat back down. "He hasn't been here long enough to see her cruelty but he will when he enters that arena."

"He's having a soft heart for the wrong people," Amita growled quietly. "What if he decides to spare her?"

"He will not," Sabal said. "He's seen her handy work, he'll see her clearly this time."

"You keep saying 'he'll see, he'll see' but you don't know if he will, you have no guarantee. What if he doesn't? What are you going to do? Go sit and pray that _Kyra_ will show him the way?" Amita said, staring right at him.

"Why do you doubt everything?!" He hissed with gritted teeth, grabbing his radio and marching to the door. "Faith has led us this far, has led us to Ajay! And all you can do is belittle our religion!"

"Intel and our own hands led us to him, no Gods helped us!" She snarled after him and the door banged shut in response.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Sabal? Noore's dead," Ajay said in a rather detached tone and after seeing her go to pieces and committing suicide he wasn't surprised. Noore was a victim of circumstance, it was a role she played and danced to for her family.

"That's great news brother!" Sabal praised him, unknowingly making the boy feel much much worse. "We're that much closer to Min with each step. You're doing great things, much like your father."

And with that he signed off.

Oh for God's sake, Ajay thought, deliberately kicking  a lump of mud out of his way as he plodded down the rough trail from the arena. The amount of times Sabal brought up his father.

'It's what your father would've wanted', 'your father did great things', 'Mohan Ghale was a good man'. Over and over these words were said to the point where Ajay started thinking Sabal should just go marry the guy and shut up about him.

It was a mean and childish thought to have and so, of course, Ajay had never voiced it, not even as a joke. But he was not feeling sensitive nor sympathetic to the rebels right now; he had just watched a woman go to pieces in front of him from the truth of her family's death and hundreds of people who had all cheered when she let herself fall to her death and her body mauled.

Neither Amita or Sabal had cared, Ajay knew it wasn't all black and white and Noore had some despicable things but he understood when it came to what you would do for family.

 Hell, he was doing it right now.

Mom, why didn't you warn me? Or tell me about my dad or Pagan? Ajay could feel himself sinking straight into a bad mood, he stopped for a second to think of where to go next before heading to the jeep he had parked earlier.

He needed to think, to have a breather and it made him feel guilty until his mood worsened further and a tiny voice inside told him 'fuck them all, you've been doing everything for them for weeks, you can have a break!'

But where? He started driving and instantly was bombarded with Rabi Ray jabbering on about Pagan and the rebels, if anything that pissed the boy off more. He was sick of hearing of it!

Pagan this, Mohan that! He gripped the steering wheel tighter and grit his teeth. Deliver this shipment, burn these fields, kill Noore, kill Paul, listen to me not Sabal, no listen to me not her, _fuck_!

Ajay, in a flurry of anger and regret, punched his door with the back of his hand as more of an outlet then to do any damage but it didn't make him feel any better and his knuckles ached in response.

He'd already committed himself to drive until he calmed down until Rabi was interrupted by old fashioned music of Pagan Min's broadcast, he glanced to the right and spotted the radio tower that he hadn't gotten round to yet, it was quite high up the hill so he doubted anyone would bother to be there or think to find him.

Ajay braked, pulling the jeep to a stop as he stared at the tower. He needed an hour or so alone and no one would know he was in that particular tower, if there truly was an emergency then whoever it was would radio him.

Fuck it, why not?

It was a fairly uneventful drive up the hill, the climb up the rickety tower was just as dull but he supposed he should be thankful there were no snakes in this one. He wondered when he started thinking liberating radio towers was monotonous thing to do in his spare time but he quickly shoved that down, he had enough to mull on as it was.

**"The following is an announcement of the Ministry of Public Affairs and Social Hierarchy. Pagan Min wishes to remind you that he is fully in control of the situation in Kyrat. The Golden Path may claim that-"**

"Yeah, yeah,"Ajay muttered, pulling the switch and unceremoniously ripping off the hardboard of the radio, interrupting the woman's scripted verses and pulling him, nature and whoever was in their cars in the vicinity into a peaceful silence.

He clambered over a few uneasy floorboards and picked a nice spot on the east side of the tower, out of the sun, and sat cross legged with his back to the crumbling cement wall. There was a slight breeze up here but he was sheltered so he only received a cool draft which was well needed after all this constant running around.

Somewhere below an animal growled.

Ajay looked at the blue sky and felt drained and empty, he'd lost his anger on the drive and climb to get here and now all he felt tired of it all.

He stared at all the mountains and the greenery, the birds twittering and he breathed in deep and closed his eyes, trying to remembering the smell of weed and cars back home, hearing nothing but horns beeping, people talking and music playing.

His bedroom he had left in a mess, truth be told he hadn't cleaned any of the apartment, his mother's room he'd gone to sit or stand in there for a while; close his eyes and pretend she had never died.

God, he missed her. He took out her urn and wiped his gloved thumb over her engraved name and then over the Golden Path symbol.

She was firm but fair and she had absolutely hated when Ajay had started mixing with gangs, feared he might take drugs or get into fights and yet apparently she had been a part of a so called terrorist group? Hell, according to one of the journals he had found of his father's, she had named and helped create it from the beginning.

The thought of that didn't go with the woman he knew as his mother.

Amita said his mother had sent him here to help them, but had she? Her last letter to him said she wanted to be taken to Lakshmana but it said nothing about the Golden Path or Pagan.

"Why would you not warn me?" Ajay said out loud to himself, carefully sitting his mother's ashes next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ishwari's ashes stayed annoyingly quiet.

From what had Pagan said, though it had been hard to pay proper attention to his words at the time after seeing someone get murdered and then kidnapped for a dinner, he and his mother had been lovers and she was sent as a spy but fell in love with Min? Why the hell would she love him? He tortured people, stabbed people with pens and forks!

"Jesus, mom, he licked your ashes for fuck's sake," Ajay mumbled, scrunching his face at the idea of them kissing.

 Instantly he realised how weird a sentence that was and snorted amusedly at himself but his smile soon faded; there were too many questions and the one who could answer them was beside him in a metal urn.

The American thought maybe Min had lied until one of the locals had told him it was true, everyone knew what had happened apparently. So Min hadn't lied and he seemed to have no inclination to hurt him for whatever reason, so the maniac must've actually loved his mother.

'You really don't remember me do you?'

No, Ajay didn't. How old would he have been? Did he and mom live with Pagan? Why would his dad have let him go? If his mom really loved Pagan then why never say a word about him? Pagan had looked upset for a split second when it had been obvious Ishwari hadn't said a thing about the man but then he'd said-

Wait?

'We'll change all that.'

He was going to tell me everything? Ajay glanced again at his mother though he didn't know why. Maybe I could, I could radio him back, I could talk to him and get some answers.

The King might not be honest but he'd find out if he had or hadn't been sooner or later and this was worth a shot. Not like he was risking anything by doing this.

No one but he and Min would even know.

His mind made up, Ajay unclipped his radio from his breast pocket and recalled the channel that Pagan apparently was on.

He stared at the black, scratched radio in his hand and felt an unexpected flutter of nerves but he forced his finger to click the button on the side and spoke.

"Uh, hello?" He said hesitantly.

Hope I got the right number.

Nothing, no static either. Maybe an unused channel? Ajay was sure this was the right one.

"Hey, anyone there?"

For a few more seconds there was nothing and he was about to change the frequency to try elsewhere when he heard Min's voice.

"Yes, yes I've got it now, thank you. Ajay, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"This is a good wake up call, what's the occasion? Not that I'm complaining about hearing from you but I have just heard about Noore, I saw the footage too. Did you do a Hannibal Lecter on her and talk her into killing herself?" Pagan chuckled to himself. "Quite a skill to have."

This man likes to dominate the conversation, either that or he's used to people not being brave enough to answer back.

"No, no I didn't. I'm not here to talk about Noore."

"Well technically you're not _here_ at all but go on."

Fucking hell.

"I want to talk to you about my mother," Ajay said and again glancing at what was left of her beside him. "Things that only you would know."

"Hold on," Pagan ordered. "Bring some tea, just normal and not that chai shit- what? Yes I would like biscuits!"

Ajay toyed with the idea of telling the man that he needs to remember to take his finger off the button so maybe people wouldn't hear him sound so ridiculous but wisely decided against it.

"Alright, boy. Now we're alone, are you on your end or do I have a curious golden audience?" Pagan asked.

Nice dig at them there if they had been here with him listening in.

"No it's just me," he said honestly.

"Really? You managed to get off your leash? Bad boy, they'll be worrying where you are."

Was he deliberately trying to piss him off? He didn't even know what to say to that.

"Never mind, doesn't matter if they're there anyway. I can just choose what to answer."

"So you might be lying because you think other people want to know about my mom?"

"You might be trying to get information from me," Ajay heard a slurp that confirmed the King had gotten his tea.

"What information can I get from asking about my mother?" Ajay was already getting worked up again when Min started chuckling.

"Calm down, boy. I was just messing with you, you're too honest even in just your voice, I could tell you weren't lying. But do not fear, I don't lie either."

The tower creaked and a cloud threw a shadow over the mountain Ajay had been staring at.

"So," He said flippantly. "Ask away."

And now he couldn't remember any question he wanted to ask, Pagan wouldn't know why his mom hadn't told him anything. Maybe? Ask about them together.

"Did you really love my mother?" Ajay asked, unaware that on the other end of that connection Pagan was thinking that it was sweet how timid the boy sounded asking such a question.

"Yes, I did."

Ajay had been expecting him to keep talking like he usually did but it was a short, straight to the point answer. What could he ask next? Did she love you? Wait, he had wondered earlier about it.

 "When did you first meet me?"

"Hmm, you must've been," a small pause. "Two? Yes, two. Already babbling and picking up words. You struggled saying my name properly for a few weeks but you managed in the end."

Ajay sat up and crossed legs beneath him to get more comfortable, moving the urn round in front of him so he could fiddle with the lid.

"Why would my dad let me go up there if mom was a spy?" He said. "Wouldn't it have dangerous if things went wrong?"

"Oh it was his idea, your mother showed me his letter.  I remember it clearly, it said; 'Take Ajay, it will make your story more convincing' and of course your mother had missed you and asked if you could come stay. I had been wanting to meet you anyway." Pagan said. "And yes, since he hadn't known I would never harm you or your mother nor that we loved each other and I knew his little plan, it would've been dangerous."

"And he still let me go?"

"My poor boy, Mohan was very determined to kill me. Hated me in fact, he'd already thrown his wife at me, why not you too? S'not like he thought I was above killing children, I'm not."

And it was things like that that made Ajay so sure that his mother could never have loved him.

Screw it, say what you're thinking for once!

"How the hell could my mom love you when you kill children!" Ajay spat before he could stop himself.

The silence seemed to be a surprised one.

"I didn't kill children before really and murder ran in my family, Ajay." He said. "I was a part of the mafia, my father was the big boss, it was a family thing. But you see, I was bad when I got here and took over, I was becoming what some would say, a better ruler when I fell for your mother and when she left again..Oh I was terrible."

He said it like it was funny!

Ajay made sure his finger was off the button so he wasn't heard.

"Jesus Christ," he said, his finger patting the urn agitatedly.

"Ajay? I can feel your judgement radiating from over here," Pagan chuckled. "Ishwari had the same talent, she used it often with me."

He didn't really know how to reply anymore.

"I know I can be a bit," Pagan paused. "Daunting!" He declared.

One word for it, Ajay supposed.

"Ishwari told me that when she first met me she had no idea what to say to half the things I said and that was why she so quiet when we first met, which is funny because you were exactly the same when I saw you again after all these years."

Grasping onto this lead, Ajay followed the train of his thought and questions.

"Why do you think mom never told me about you?"

"Most likely because she didn't want you to come back here and get dragged into this shit. I am actually quite surprised she asked you to bring her back here- Thank you Gary."

"How do you know she did?" Ajay asked.

"Two reasons for that, one; you'd have never known to come back here if she hadn't have told you and two; the note she left you."

"You read her letter?"

"More glanced at it when my guards checked your bag but yes I did. She never did like writing letters so hers were always so short, never changed."

"If she didn't want me to get involved with the Golden Path then why ask me to bring her back?" He said.

"Well, I imagine she didn't think you'd run off in the middle of dinner!" Pagan said sounding affronted. "She knew I'd pick you up at the bus stop, my boy. This is my country, I knew you were heading here a few days after you applied for the tourist visa to come here and the minute your mother's name on her passport popped up too, well, Gary found when and where you'd be for me."

"You were stabbing people, your men shot innocent people on that bus!" Ajay said, perplexed.

"Weren't you listening either? I didn't tell them to shoot the bloody bus, I knew you were on it, why would I shoot it?" Pagan said sharply. "And I killed that idiot because he was in charge and he started shooting, I thought the incompetent buffoon had killed you."

Yes but I've seen all the shit your guards have done to innocent people here! Ajay wanted to say but there was so much that he felt exhausted from thinking it. You're not a good person and I don't understand.

"And anyway," Pagan continued. "Pot calling kettle black? Who's killing people now, Ajay? You've killed quite a few of my men."

"If I didn't, they'd kill me!"

"You shot first," he reprimanded sternly. "Don't deny that."

"No I didn't! When that car crashed after I got out of Paul's place, your men were looking for me and said they just wanted to talk and they'd take me back to you and everything would be fine. Moment they spotted me they started shooting!"

Pagan did not reply and Ajay sat trying not to show how worked up he felt.

"Did they now."

That was not phrased as a question and Pagan sounded dangerous. Ajay realised his hand was gripping his knee and made himself let go.

"My sincerest apologies, lad." Min said, his voice a tad lighter but still he seemed annoyed. "I do hate when people do not listen to me. Gary."

He didn't even shout the his name but the tone in which it was uttered must've made the poor man come running.

"I would like to assemble a little meeting with men that were stationed at De Pleur's, the ones that are still alive. Yes, gather them now and send them here, thank you, Gary."

A second or two passed as 'Gary' left and then-

"I really do have come competent staff I assure you, just some. Are. Fucking. Morons!" Pagan punctuated the last words short and sharp, Ajay could hear what sounded like metal against, he guessed, what table Pagan was sat at and pictured him tapping a teaspoon

"Anyway!" Nevermind the charm was back. "Sorted now, so let's not let it ruin our lovely chat. Where were we? Ishwari, you, me-"

"Ajay!"

What the-?!

Ajay scrambled to the edge of the radio tower and looked down, Sabal looked back up and cupped his hands round his mouth.

"Ajay, we need you, there's another problem!"

"Shit," Ajay said softly under his breath.

"Should I lower my voice too?" Pagan whispered back, prompting Ajay to realise he had done the same as he had done and left his finger on the button. "Told you they'd find you, I imagine Sabal is a tad agitated that you left his and Amita's sides, that was him I heard wasn't it?"

"I, er, I have to go," Ajay stuttered, already nervous that maybe another Path member had climbed the tower and overheard who he had been speaking to.

Pagan chuckled knowingly but still kept his voice down. "I know, my boy. Don't worry I'm sure they didn't hear a thing and they won't know from my end, I give my word. Have fun."

And with that there was a blip to signal the end of the connection.

Ajay clutched the radio, making his leather glove squeak against the plastic casing. It seemed very surreal all of a sudden with what he had just done, had a conversation with the dictator, he'd seen firsthand all the misery he had brought and he sat and spoke to him whilst he had tea and biscuits and for what?

Answers because his mother never gave him shit.

"Ajay?" Sabal called again, but from inside the tower this time and sounding closer.

"What?!" He said unable to keep the bite from his reply.

"Brother?" Sabal appeared at the top behind Ajay. "What's wrong?"

He sounded so genuine and concerned that Ajay wasn't sure how to feel, he and Amita were suffocating but they had every right to be, they were fighting for their country and their future but there was only so much pressure they could pile on one man.

Ajay glanced at the rebel leader who crouched next to him and stuck a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

He wasn't stupid, they do care but Amita and Sabal care more about getting their own way because they believe that they are right.

"Yeah, fine."

A flimsy excuse and Ajay half hoped the man would call him out and leave him alone for a while longer but that was wishful thinking, he wouldn't have shown up if he didn't want the 'Son of Mohan' to join him _now_.

"Good," he said. "Come, we need to talk about Yuma."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll leave you to it!" Pagan called carelessly over his shoulder to Paul as he strolled back upstairs, throwing his jacket off to the side to land messily on some papers on the side desk.

Find one terrorist and they all leap out of hiding but then again, they'd been caught before and none had prompted a rescue; they'd heard about Ajay and were most likely here for the 'son of legendary Mohan'.

No need to upset the boy as he didn't seem to know one thing about this country nor the people in it.

Pagan turned and opened a heavily decorated wooden door with one hand, letting it hit the wall loudly and rebound back, and headed back to where he had left Ajay. It had been a good fifteen minutes and Pagan was starting to feel like a bad host for the poor lad, who was probably still grieving his mother.

The table was empty and a quick glance around showed the room was empty too, Pagan strolled to the banister and looked down at the floor below as though Ajay would be lighting incense.

"Well, that's just fantastic," Pagan muttered and for a few seconds felt genuinely upset by this, he had been so happy that Ajay was here but now, the boy had ran off. Admittedly it hadn't been the best introduction so maybe he'd just found somewhere to hide.

Gunfire started up outside, an elephant trumpeting out, men shouting and Pagan his hands up in the air in utter exasperation.

"Oh honestly, I have a guest for a few hours and everything goes tits up!"

"Sir!" One of his guards bumbled in. "There are terrorists in the area-"

"Are there?" Pagan said innocently. "I didn't realise, I thought there may have been a festival outside."

The soldier said nothing and looked uneasy and skittish.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Pagan said. "Don't stand there gormlessly, go sort it out!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And send word to keep an eye out for Ajay," he called after him and took out his phone to text Gary about getting back to his palace and sorting out communicating with Ajay again before muttering to himself. "Seems the boy likes to wander about with the wrong crowd."

 

 


End file.
